Las Llamas Del Placer
by ElPoderYenapa
Summary: Una bonita... Y muy pervertida, xD... ¡VENGANZA!, ¡JUNJELL FOREVER!, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA... Disfrutalo Nico, 0 3
1. Chapter 1

- Por favor, di algo...- Insistio Eli, él y Trixie estaban en la habitación de Junjie, por un caso, ya había pasado 4 horas desde eso, y Junjie no decía ni una palabra, y practicamente, se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación, en ese momento, tenía la mirada baja, y las mejillas, algo sonrosadas.

- No creo que haya sido para tanto. - Comento Trixie.

- Claro, como no les ha pasado.- Contesto Junjie, al fin dirigiendoles la palabra.

**FlashBack...**

- Al fin. - Comento Kord, saliendo del garage, al igual que Eli, Trixie y Pronto, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que cierto Lanjua y cierta Montaner, se encontraban en el patio trasero entrenando como si no huviese un mañana, Junjie, demostraba la habilidad que solo él poseía, esquivando los disparos de Nicolle y hasta en uno de esos disparos, Junjie había hecho uno de esos pasos de Break Dance, el de la voltereta en el suelo, dejando a todos con una cara de "¡¿Pero que carajo?!".

Luego de unas 2 horas, Nicolle disparo una carnero, que Junjie esquivo facilmente, ambos estaban sudando, cansado por el arduo entrenamiento, pero cometieron el error, de estar frente a frente, despreocupados y distraidos, recuperando el aliento.

- Trixie, ¿Qué tal si les hacemos una pequeña bromita?. - Propuso Eli, en voz baja, en el oido de la pelirroja, ella simplemente sonrio.

- Emmm... Chicos, ¿Qué estan haciendo?. - Pregunto Kord, al ver que Eli y Trixie, estaban cargando sus lanzadoras.

- Simple: Les haremos una pequeña broma, para fastiadiar, sobretodo, a Junjie. - Respondio Eli, con una sonrisa malevola, esto iba a ser su venganza, por la semana de las bromas, Junjie se había lucido, Eli aun se preguntaba, como carajo pudo sacarlo en la noche, del refugio mientras dormía, y lo saco con cama y todo, y ni tenía su uniforme, estaba en pijama, y al despertarse, había recibido una buena rociada, por parte de una babosa AcuaPico, y para más colmo, eso lo subio a BabosaNet, y ese video recibio mas de 90.000 visitas, un saludo de buenos días de parte de Junjie. - Esta sera mi... Digo, nuestra venganza... - Dijo, al notar que Trixie, le miraba con ceño fruncido, al decir la palabra "Mi"

- No creo que afecte en nada... - Respondio Trixie, encogiendose los hombros. - ¿Listo Eli?.

- Yo naci listo. - Respondio el peliazul, dicho esto, Trixie disparo una babosa fosforo para distraerlos, en efecto, lo hizo, Eli, disparo una carnero, que le dio a Nicolle en la espalda empujandola con fuerza, Junjie ni pudo mirar, cuando algo se le tiro encima, pero...- No puede ser... - Dijo sorprendido.

- Creo que no debimos hacer eso... - Murmuro Trixie, viendo sorprendida la escena, al igual que Kord y Pronto.

Sip, Nicolle cayo encima de Junjie, y por pura casualidad, cayeron en una pose, muy prometedora, y no solo eso, si no tambien, que gracias al tremendo impacto de la caida, sus labios habían colicionado, y ambos estaban fundidos en un beso por accidente, ambos con los ojos abiertos como platos, y con las mejillas al rojo vivo, incapaces o indispuestos de mover un solo musculo, estaban completamente paralizados.

Luego de unos eternos 5 minutos, ambos se separaron por culpa del aire, pero se había quedado de piedra durante esos minutos. Nicolle y Junjie se levantaron tranquilamente, pero la castaña salio corriendo enseguida, tomo su meca, y acelero a fondo, mientras Junjie la veía aun sorprendido, y sonrojado, pero no hablaba, seguía paralizado.

- ¿Junjie?. - Llamo Eli, acercandose a él, y puso una mano en su hombro. - ¿Estas bie...?, ¡Wow!. - Se interrumpio Eli así mismo, cuando el pelinegro derrepente salio corriendo directo al refugio, y cuando se adentro, desde el refugio, se ollo un muy fuerte portazo, que la banda, pudo escucharlo, con suma claridad.

Eli y Trixie, sintieron que eran observados, y al girarse vieron a Kord y a Pronto, quienes los miraban seriamente, con los brazos cruzados, y negando con las cabezas, como una mirada de "Miren lo que hicieron...", la pelirroja y el peliazul, sabían que habían cometido un error...

**Fin Del FashBack...**

- Vamos amigo. - Insistio Eli, pero Junjie aun tenía la mirada baja, y aun estaba sonrosado, ellos si habían venido por lastima y ganas de disculparse, pero tambien fue por que Kord y Pronto los obligaron, por que basicamente, ellos tuvieron la culpa de que eso pasara. - Solo fue un beso, ni que haya sido tu... - Calló derrepente, había caido en cuenta, de lo que en realidad le pasaba al oji-cafe. - ... Espera... Junjie, ¿Ese fue tu primer beso?. - Junjie abrio los ojos un poco, y sus mejillas pasaron al rojo vivo al oir la pregunta, Trixie vio sorprendida al pelinegro.

- ... Si... Ese fue mi primer beso, Eli... - Respondio el Lanjua, eso era lo que le pasaba: Era su primer beso, y no sabía como reaccionar, Junjie estaba aturdido por lo que paso, y él no tenía la culpa, eso fue algo tan repentino, que ni pudo mover ni un solo musculo. - Aunque nunca me imagine, que huviera sido accidental...

- No te preocupes, eso nos pasa a todos. - Le dijo Trixie. - Creo que deberias hablar con ella...

- Pero...

- Junjie, entiendo lo que sientes en este momento... Pero... - Le interrumpio Eli, tratando de motivarlo un poco, pero...

- ¿Entonces por que disparaste esa babosa? - Pregunto Junjie, en reproche, interrumpiendolo, aun estaba un poco molesto.

- ¡Solo fue una broma!. - Se excuso el Shane. - Pero, es cierto, debes hablar con ella... Entonces, ¿Iras?.

-... Lo hare... - Dicho esto, el pelinegro, salio al fin de su habitación.

- ¡Mira esto!. - Dijo Trixie saco de una gabeta una... ¡¿Una Katana?!

- ¡Lo sabía!, ¡Lo sabía!, ¡Es un chino!, ¡Es un chino!. - Dijo Eli, señalando a la Katana...

* * *

><p>Con Junjie...<p>

Él ya sabía la dirección del refugio de la Montaner, y ya estaba en la puerta, pero justo cuando iba a tocar, Nicolle abrio la puerta.

- ¡Ah!, emm... Hola... - Saludaron ambos al unisono, muy timidamente.

- ¿Podría...?.

- Si, pasa. - Respondio Nicolle, apartandose para que pasara, interrumpiendo a Junjie, él, simplemente entro al lugar.

Ambos no dijeron una palabra mas, y se sentaron en un sofá, mientras se formaba un silencio incomodo entre ellos.

- Oye... ¿Sigues pensando en eso?. - Pregunto Junjie, rompiendo el silencio.

- Si... No puedo creer que Eli y Trixie hayan hecho eso. - Respondio la ojiazul-grisaceo. - No puedo creer que...

- Por culpa de esos dos, terminaramos besandonos frente a la banda. - Le interrumpio el Lanjua, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran.

- Em... Pero, mirandole el lado positivo, nunca había dado mi primer beso. - Esto ultimo, hizo que Junjie la mirara.

- ¿Encerio?.

- Si...

- ... Yo tampoco... - Esto, hizo que Nicolle le mirara. - Para serte franco, jamas había sentido algo así... En toda mi vida...

- Yo tampoco...

- Sabes... Nico, ¿Puedo decirte algo?. - Pregunto el joven, mientras la toma de las manos.

- ¿Si?.

- ... Escucha... Yo... Em... No se como decirlo... Me quedo perdido en tus ojos, tu cabello, todo, me deja perdido, me gusta tu forma de ser, adoro esa desición que tienes, adoro toda tu actitud, tu melodiosa voz, todo de ti... Te pregunto algo, ¿Te has dado cuenta de las miradas de idiota que he puesto a veces al verte?, por que no sabes cuantas veces Eli y Kord me han atrapado con esa cara... Siempre siento algo cada vez que estoy cerca tuyo, mi corazón late cada vez mas rapido, me pongo nerviso... Incluso me tiemblan los brazos... Tu... Tu me gustas Nico... Y te quiero... Y si alguien te hace daño... No sabes cual seria mi reacción... Creo que una paliza lo mas suave que podría hacerle... Te amo... Te amo Nicolle... - Le dijo Junjie, algo timido, y con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- J-Junjie, yo... Yo... - Ella, no sabía que decir ante tal declaración, en realidad, ella tambien se perdía en sus ojos, su sonrisa, su determinación, todo de él, simplemente lo tomo de su chamarra y lo atrajo para unir sus labios, pero no en un beso normal, si no en un beso frances. **(0=3).**

Luego de la sorpresa inicial, él, la abrazo por la cintura, las babosas se miraron felices entre si, y se fueron al patio trasero del refugio, para darles privacidad a los tortolitos, ellos seguían encerrados en su burburja, pero por accidente, sus lenguas se tocaron, pero a ellos, no les molesto en lo absoluto, mientras sus lenguas daban un ardiente vals entre ellas, se separaron por culpa de aire, Junjie fue bajando sus besos hasta el cuello, que en si, se habían convertido en suaves mordiscos, provocando un gemido por parte de la castaña, él siempre quiso dejar sus dientes marcados, para que cualquier malparido que se le acercara, supiera que ella era solo suya. **(Ay Dios mio, COMO ADORO HACERLE ESTO A LAS ESCRITORAS!, XD).**

- Vamos a mi habitación. - Pidio Nicolle entre jadeos, esto, provoco una sonrisa picara en el pelinegro, ella enredo las piernas en su torso, y el la sustuvo del trasero para que no cayera, y empezo a subir por las escaleras, mientras volvían a besarse, Junjie consiguio abrir la puerta y cerrarla con seguro, luego, deposito a la Montaner en la cama, mientras subía los ardientes besos de su cuello, hasta su lobulo izquierdo, donde comenzo a mordisquearlo.

- ¡Ah!. - Gimio Nicolle al sentir ese mordisco, ambos ya comenzaban a sentir que su ropa estaba de mas, ella le desamarro su peinado, soltando su cabellera negra, que era hasta medio cuello, el pelinegro le desamarro su coleta, soltando su larga cabellera castaña, él empezo a despojarla de esas dos molestas blusas, dejandola solamente en un sujetador amarillo-pastel, con detalles color miel, él empezo a acariciar esas viciosas curvas que tanto lo enloquecían, y empezo a mordisquear la piel que veía. - ¡Ah!.

Pero ella no quería ser la sumisa, así que le despojo de esas estorbosas hombreras, cinturón para babosas, lanzadora y guantes, y su chamarra, dejandolo solamente en una musculera color gris, metio la mano en esta musculera, y alcanzo a notar los sudados, y perfectamente marcados musculos de su pecho y abdomen, sin mencionar los musculos de su brazo, ella, empezo a acariciar dentro de la musculera, provocando un gemido del Lanzador, pero él quería ser el ganador de este juego, así que con una sonrisa traviesa, dirigio sus manos a su espalda, donde se encontraba el broche del sujetador, y en un movimiento rapido, la despojo de él, dejando ver sus pechos, lustrosos como uvas, vio como ella se sonrojaba fuertemente, pero él no quería detenerse.

- ¡Ah!. - Gimio de nuevo la castaña al sentir como él mordisqueba su seno derecho, mientras que con una mano jugaba con el izquierdo, pero él quiso más, y empezo a succionar su pezón derecho. - ¡Ah!, ¡Junjie!.

Sintio todo un autentico golpe de exitasis al oir su nombre, esta chica, enserio lo volvía loco.

Pero ella se dio cuenta de que volvia al papel de sumisa, así que lo despojo de su musculera, dejando ver sus musculos en pecho y abdomen perfectamente marcados y notorios para su gozo, ella no dudo en besar y mordisquear ese abdomen.

- ¡Ah!. - Gimio el pelinegro, al sentir estas cosas, beso esos labios que tanto le enloquecían con pasión, y frenesi. - ¡Hmmmm!. - Ese gemido fue mientras se besaban, la muy bonita, se había quitado sus guantes, y había metido una mano entre sus pantalón y sus boxers, y había logrado llegar hasta su miembro, debio notar su gran erección, y empezo a moverlo de arriba a abajo, él no podía sentirse más exitado con las suaves y finas manos de su chica, masturbandole, ¡Mierda!, ¡Era el jodido paraiso!.

Mientras Nicolle, ella disfrutaba de esto, él regreso a sus pechos, y empezo a lamerlos, y a mordisquearlo tambien, provocando en ella exitación, y en tanto, se retorcía de plscer debajo de él, el joven había ido a su abdomen y deposito algunos mordiscos, pero la chica sintio la vibración de una risa, antes de que él volviera a sus pechos, ella no podía creer que ese fuese Junjie Lanjua, ese joven noble, determinado, astuto, cortez, amable y tierno que ella había conocido, ahora estaba sobre ella, fuerte, arrogante, atrevido, con la mirada clavada en su cuerpo, manoseandola tal y como ella siempre deseo, ¿Qué más podía pedir?.

- ¡Ah!. - Gimio la castaña cuando él empezo a depositar algunos besos alrededor de su ombligo, pero ella tambien quería jugar, así que lo despojo de su molesto pantalón, él se encargo de las botas de ambos, dejandolo en un simple boxér gris oscuro, él tambien quería jugar, así la despojo de ese estorboso pantalón, tirandolo a quien sabe donde, dejandola en unas simples braguitas color miel con detalles amarillo-pastel, pero él no se detuvo, le bajo las bragas, pero...

- ¡No pense que fueras un niño tan travieso!. - Comento la ojiazul-grisaceo, juguetonamente.

- Ay, gracias por el cumplido. - Dicho esto, él, continuo con lo suyo, introdujo dos dedos en su zona intima, moviendolos a prisa, provocando que lla arqueara la espalda, en señal de placer, luego, saco los dos dedos, y empezo a lamer su clitoris, provocando que ella no agunatara y eyaculara en toda su cara... Él trago todo el liquido.

Pero ella no quería quedarse atras, así que logro posicionarse sobre él, y con una traviesa sonrisa, le bajo el boxér, descubriendo lo bien dotado que estaba, empezo a lamer y mordisquear su miembro, mientras hacia movimientos sensuales con un cuerpo, él no aguanto más, y eyaculo en toda la boca de ella... Ella ta bien se dio el gusto con el liquido...

Y él al sentir esto, se arto de tanto jugar, y quería... Quería hacerla suya.

Junjie, se posiciono sobre ella, y le abrio las piernas, deslizo su miembro por la entrada de su diosa, hasta llegar a una parte angosta, y su mas que esperar, la penetro por completo.

- ¡JUNJIE!. - Gimio Nicolle, pero de dolor, era insoportable, ella enterro rabiosabemente las uñas en su espalda, mientras su rostro llenaba de lagrimas, él se las limpio con delicadeza, y beso sus labios para tratar de distraerla, comenzo con emvestidas suaves, aunque, él necesitaba mas, pero era para no lastimarla, la amaba mucho, como para hacerlo así sin que le importase que le doliera, pero poco a poco, esa intensa molestia, y ese horrible dolor, y ardor, fue reemplazado por el... Placer. - ¡Ah!, ¡Más!, ¡Por favor!, ¡Ah!.

Él entendio totalmente el mensaje, y acelero el movimiento, mientras las uñas de su bella diosa **(PFFFFF JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA), **se encargaban de destrozarle la espalda, ella quería que a donde fuera, supieran que él era solo suyo, **(*Cae al piso y empieza a reirse como Jinx de League Of Legends* AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA), **y él lo sabía, y eso otra cosa que le encantaba de ella, él veía deleitado el delicioso movimiento de sus pechos.

Los ojos de Junjie eran marrón café, pero parecían de color marrón achocolatado oscuro, debido al placer que los había oscurecido, y los ojos de Nicolle son azules-grisaceos, pero parecían azul zafiro debido a lo mismo.

- ¡Ah!, ¡Junjie! ¡Fal... Falta poco!. - Aviso Nicolle, entre-cortadamente, debido a sus propios gemidos.

- Todo esta bien, yo tambien... - Respondio el pelinegro, para besarla, antes de sentir un orgasmo explosivo, era lo mas exquisito que ambos habían sentido en sus vidas, sintieron como el otro llenaba su interior, él salio lentamente de ella, y maldecían para sus adentros que ese momento tan perfecto haya llegado a su fin.

Ambos con las respiraciones agitadas, se desplomaro sobre la cama, mientras se abrazaban uno al otro.

- Te amo, Nico... - Le susurro Junjie, al oido, provocandole una sonrisa.

- Yo tambien te amo, Junjie... - Dicho esto, ambos unieron sus labios, y se fundieron en un beso cansado, lento, producto del sexo, pero que aun así, demostraba todo el amor que sentían por el otro, antes de caer profundamente dormidos...

* * *

><p><strong>Voy a vomitar arcoiris, xD... Ves Nico?, NADIE SE LE ESCAPA A LA DONCELLA DE LOS LEMONS, NADIE, Y TE DIJE QUE LO SUBIRIA<strong>

**Un mensaje: EL QUE ME ENFADE, SE LLEVARA UN BUEN LEMON, MUAJAJAJAJAJA, CRIXAR TAMBIEN, INCLUSO ELLA, SI ME MOLESTA SE GANA LEMON , UNO BUENO, POR QUE YO SE CUAL ES SU PAREJA, DE COMO GRITE, ME IMPORTA UNA VERGA, ASÍ DE GRANDE. *Mide el tamaño con sus manos***

**En fin, espero que les haya gustaso**

**Cuidense mucno y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien**

**UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO**

**Su Doncella Del Lemon**

**-LaDiosaYenapa...**

**PD: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**JUNJELL FOREVER, XD...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2...**

**Así Son Los Hermanos... Mucho Peor Si Son Gemelos...**

* * *

><p><strong>Años Despues...<strong>

* * *

><p>- Dilo. -<p>

- No. -

- Dilo. -

- No. -

- Dilo. -

- No. -

- ¡Que lo digas!. -

- ¡No lo hare, Takeshi! -

- Gwen, ¡Admite que tengo razón!.. -

- ¡Que no!. -

Joo-Joo y Mina, veía con una mueca, el pequeño dilema entre los gemelos Lanjua Montaner, debían admitirlo, son iguales a Junjie y a Nicolle... Bueno por algo son sus hijos, miraban como Gwen tenía una mirada de fastidio, y Takeshi tenía una mirada de burla total, estos dos eran identicos en varios aspectos... Pero cuando se trataba de duelos, eran como rivales, y aunque ese ligero aspecto les daba risa, tambien les preocupaba.

- Admitelo, no debiste disparar esa demoledora. - Se burlo Takeshi, viendo ese montón de bandidos tirados en el suelo, quejandose del por millón de heridas que tenían.

- ¡Argh!, ¡No lo hare por que no es cierto!. - Respondió Gwen, cruzandose de brazos frustrada, odiaba que su hermano se la hiciera de esa manera, pero ella sabía que no era por burlarse, si no que era para corregirla cuando se equivocaba, aunque no de la mejor manera posible, pero asi lo hacía ella con él.

- ¿Ah no?, si no fuera por la que desvie con el Babosa-Fu, huvieramos terminados aplastados. - Le recordo el Lanjua.

- ¡Ya callate chino!. -

- Somo gemelos, ¿Recuerdas?. -

- ¡ARGH!. -

- Tan terca y testaruda como siempre. - Murmuro Takeshi en voz baja.

- ¡YA TE OI!. -

- ¡Jajajajajajaja!. -

"¿Recuerdas cuando Nicolle y Junjie actuaban de esa manera?". Chillo Mina sonriendo.

"Jaja, cierto... De tal palo..."

"Tal astilla..."Le completo Mina a Joo-Joo. "Se parecen tanto a su padre."

"Yo diría que a su madre". Respondió Joo-Joo negando con la cabeza.

"Ey pero mira la apariencia de estos dos, ¡Son identicos a Junjie!, ¡Su viva imagen!".

"Eso ya lo se, pero recuerda que sacaron un poco de los dos".

"Jaja, eso es cier... To...". Mina termino la frase así, por que ella y Joo-Joo, notaron que Takeshi y Gwen había dejado de discutir y se les quedaron mirando, como si huvieran entendido lo que chillaron.

- ¿Recuerdan que esta mañana nos disparamos con Mina?. - Pregunto Gwen a las babosas, rompiendo el silencio, y recordandoles el efecto de la babosa Paraiso.

La infierno miro a su compañera, ambos con los ojos como platos, pero luego sonrieron, se les había olvidado.

"Al parecer se nos olvido". Chillo Joo-Joo, sonriendo.

Takeshi vio un pequeño reloj, pero esto, no era comun, y sonrió un poco. - Oigan, la energía del Terra-Portal se volvio a llenar, no estoy del todo seguro, pero creo que podríamos ir a BajoTerra. -

Joo-Joo, salto al hombro del Lanjua, y vio el medidor, Gwen con Mina en su hombro, se acerco a su gemelo y miro el medidor, frunció un poco el ceño. - Si, un viaje de 10 segundos, ¿Verdad retrasado?. - Le dijo con sarcasmo, dandole un golpe en el hombre.

- Olvide revisar el medidor del tiempo en que podríamos estar allí, no me di cuenta. - Se excuso el joven mientras se reía nerviosamente, Gwen rodo los ojos al igual que Joo-Joo, puede que Takeshi sea el que mas se paresca a Junjie, pero al igual que su padre, aveces era un poquito distraido, pero esto sucedía rara vez, los gemelos notaron como se hacía de noche, ya no tenían nada que hacer.

- Bueno, vamonos. - Dijo Gwen montandose a su meca, Takeshi, imito su acción, y acelerron a fondo. - ¿Puedes creer que una vez este lugar fue destruido por Goon Doc?. - Pregunto la Lanjua, viendo a su hermano conducir su meca-bestia.

- Si, no tengo ni idea de que fue lo que hizo padre para devolverle la vida a las Cavernas Del Este. - Respondió Takeshi. - Pero lo hizo... Algo me dice que algun día lo descubriremos. - Dijo. - Me parece increible que despues de todo lo que sucedio, hayamos nacido, nos hayamos criado y hayamos crecido en las Cavernas Del Este, y aun estemos aqui. -

- Tambien pienso lo mismo, hermano. - Comento Gwen mirando el techo cavernal.

- Aunque... -

- ¿Si...?. -

- Siguo diciendo que no debiste disparar esa demoledora. -

- ¡Y dale con eso!. -

- ¡Jajajajajaja!, ¡Es la verdad!. -

- ¡No lo es!. -

- Si lo es, admitelo. -

- No. -

- Dilo. -

- No. -

- Dilo. -

- No. -

- Dilo. -

- No. -

- ¡Que lo digas!. -

- ¡No lo hare, Takeshi!. -

- Gwen, ¡Admite que tengo razón!. -

"Y comenzamos denuevo...". Chillaron Joo-Joo y Mina al unisono, al ver que ese pleito volvía a comenzar, pero bueno... **Así Son Los Hermanos... Mucho Peor Si Son Gemelos...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, no se de donde se me ocurrio esto, pero mi mente no me dejaba de fastidiar, asi que...<em>**

**_En fin, espero que les haya gustado_**

**_Cuidense mucho y porsupoyo dejen sus reviews y que les vaya bien_**

**_UN ABRAZO DE MI BABOSA ZIPPER, CELESTIAL Y NOS VEMOS LUEGO_**

**_Su Doncella Del Lemon._**

**_-LaDiosaYenapa..._**

**_PD: ¿Alguien se esperaba que este fic tuviera un segundo cap?, xD_**


End file.
